1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a part assembling apparatus including multiple nut runners.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, for assembling parts to an assembling target, there are widely used nut runners. In addition, for assembling a large number of bolts (nuts) at the same time, there is known an apparatus which includes multiple nut runners.
As an apparatus including a plurality of nut runners, there is known an apparatus which adjusts an interval between the nut runners using a camshaft to thereby manage to assemble parts to assembling targets (which are different in shape), the bolts (nuts) of which are situated at different positions (see JP-A-2008-178928). In this apparatus, in the outer periphery of the cam shaft, there is previously formed a given cam groove which is inclined in the axial direction of the cam shaft and, when rotating the cam shaft, a cam follower connected to the nut runners is engaged with the cam groove to thereby move the nut runners.
In the above-mentioned conventional apparatus, since the cam groove must be formed to the shape of an assembling target, when assembling an assembling target not corresponding to the cam groove, it is necessary to prepare a cam shaft having a cam groove corresponding to such assembling target. That is, it is said that the above conventional apparatus is poor in the general purpose property. In this case, since there is also necessary an operation to replace a cam shaft with another, there is a fear that the time for preparing the assembling operation can be prolonged.